


Their Return

by TopTierElite



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Origami King (Video Game), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I think anyway, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on Wattpad, POV Second Person, Paper Mario: The Origami King Spoilers, Post-Canon, i want to be careful, like: BIG SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopTierElite/pseuds/TopTierElite
Summary: Most know about the Origami Incident. News of it has been spread far and wide. However, there were a few critical players in the takeover that aren't mentioned quite as much, and yet still left a lasting impact for the years to come. I'm talking about the Legion of Stationery, of course. But their story didn't end with their defeat. And now, they're back.Oh yeah, if you didn't see it in the tags, there's gonna be some spoilers for TOK.
Kudos: 5





	Their Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no character tag for pencils why :(  
> btw I'm just posting this to see if people on ao3 like it  
> also I think this looks better on wattpad ( https://www.wattpad.com/1001569076-their-return-preface)

You watch as that plumber walks through the door, followed by a taller green lookalike. You know that Mario has visited many times before, supposedly to 'visit' the king and his sister. However, this green-clothed individual has never come over before. Interesting. You would be smiling slightly, if you had a mouth. Shifting as little as possible, you state to the person beside you: " A new face. And he's a day early. What do you make of it?" He turns to you and replies: " Well, as long as they aren't hurtin' the boss, I don't really mind them coming." You scoff to yourself. Typical.

Just then, another voice speaks up. "Can't you two keep it down? I thought we were trying to stay secret here!" After making sure that no one can see you, you levitate upright and turn toward the source of the voice, not replying, but making yourself look as intimidating as possible, which, considering it's you, is very. The perpetrator immediately shrinks back into the shadows.

(le timeskip!)

After a few more minutes of pretending to be dead, you hear a incredibly faint trail of music from under the shelf, that is quite soon accompanied by much more noticeable barking. After once again ensuring that you aren't in anyone's line of sight, you sigh, drift over and confirm what you thought was producing the sounds. However, right before you can order them to stop, you hear someone whisper-shout your name. Whipping around, you notice the unmistakable footsteps a second too late. They make a beeline towards the workbench. You consider hiding, but there wouldn't be any point. There's no reversing this mistake. You sigh and get ready. Dealing with the inevitable criticism from you colleagues will be nothing compared to the mess you've just landed yourself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? This is my first fanfic so I really want to know ^_^


End file.
